


О чем молчат двое

by Cat_Whoremonger



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4303833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Whoremonger/pseuds/Cat_Whoremonger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Юкио есть тайные желания, о которых он молчит. А Рин знает об этом. И тоже молчит .</p>
            </blockquote>





	О чем молчат двое

Уже поздно, когда Юкио наконец возвращается домой. На небе сверкают далекие, холодные звезды, луна тускло освещает забрызганного кровью сына Сатаны, возвращающегося с рейда.  
Экзорциста, тут же поправляет себя Юкио, открывает ключом дверь. Он тянет время, ожидая, пока глаза привыкнут к темноте, и лишь после этого раздевается и идет в комнату.  
Рин уже спит, натянув одеяло повыше и ровно дыша во сне, счастливо не ведающий мук брата.  
Юкио садится рядом, осторожно касается остроконечного ушка, замирает - но Рин, кажется, так устал, что только несчастно морщится и пытается отстраниться.  
Юкио приподнимает край одеяла и забирается в постель к брату, осторожно приподнимая его хвост, чтобы не прижать. Он уже знает, что Рин, не просыпаясь, прижмется к нему, и тогда Юкио вполне оправданно сможет его обнять.   
Они лежат так до самого утра, Рин не двигается в его объятиях, а Юкио любуется каждой черточкой любимого лица и мучается от осознания своей греховности.   
Солнце потихоньку поднимается, освещая лицо спящего Рина, и у Юкио есть несколько секунд, чтобы скользнуть в последний раз взглядом по любимому лицу и невесомо поцеловать брата в уголок губ. Юкио каждый раз надеется, что Рин проснется, и не придется ничего объяснять - а уж его реакцию он сможет пережить..Но ничего не происходит, и Юкио с тихим вздохом прикрывает за собой дверь, в очередной раз не узнав, что Рин только притворяется спящим.


End file.
